1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a dust cloth texture, especially to a dust cloth texture easy to be manufactured. The dust cloth texture comprises geometric fusing frames with wide center portions and narrow margins, by which the lengths and directions of the fiber bundles or intermingled yarn extending outside the fusing frames are varied with the geometric shapes and line angles of the fusing lines, such that the freedom of distribution of the fiber bundles or yarn is increased and the dusting effect is also optimized.
2. Prior Art
Dust cloth has become very helpful to home cleaning since it is easy to use and disposable after use, which can avoid the inconvenience caused by the conventional mop, such as the necessity of cleaning the floor before mopping and the repetition of rinsing and soaking the mop. However, the early-phased dust mop that utilizes a single piece of nonwoven cloth is not sufficiently effective because the dust surface is too smooth.
Dust sheet of known dust mop is formed of a plurality of layers, for example, the cleaning sheet of U.S. Pat. No. 6,245,413, the cleaning article of U.S. Pat. No. 6,813,801, and the wipe cloth texture of the paper mop of TW Patent Publication No. 462275 all involve with the improvement of dust cloth texture, which is mainly achieved by protrusions or piles on the dust sheet that increase the dust area and possess the mopping function as capturing dust.
According to the paper mop of TW Patent Publication No. 462275, the wipe cloth texture of which is mainly formed by interlacing an upper wipe cloth and a lower wipe cloth, and a plurality of installation slots are sequentially disposed on the surfaces of the upper wipe cloth and the lower wipe cloth. However, the wipe cloth of the paper mop is flawed by the limitation in its dust capability since it is not improved in this issue.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,245,413 has provided a cleaning sheet comprising a wiping region having a wiping layer and attaching regions positioned on both sides of the wiping region, wherein a plurality of recesses are formed at intervals along boundaries between the wiping region and the attaching regions such that the recesses extend from the boundaries toward a center of said wiping region. However, it does not consider the freedom of the distribution of the piles, the sweeping range is thus limited since the lengths and directions of the piles are congruous.
Further, U.S. Pat. No. 6,813,801 has disclosed a cleaning article including a brush portion for collecting dust; said cleaning article comprises a base sheet; a fiber bundle layer of filaments disposed on a cleaning-face of said base sheet, the individual filaments extending in one direction to traverse said whole fiber bundle layer; and a cleaning-side sheet disposed on a cleaning-face of said fiber bundle layer, said cleaning-side sheet being cut from opposing edges to have a plurality of strips oriented in the same direction as the filaments, said fiber bundle layer and said cleaning-side sheet being joined to said base sheet along a longitudinal centerline of the article so that said strips and said filaments have free ends on each side of said longitudinal centerline to thereby provide brush portions, wherein a holding space, into which a hand of a user or a holder is to be inserted, is formed between said base sheet and a holding sheet disposed on a face of said base sheet opposite from the cleaning-face, said holding space being located above said fiber bundle layer and said cleaning-side sheet in a thickness direction of the article. However, in spite of the effect on prohibiting the tangle of the piles, it is complicated and costs highly to manufacture the multi-layer texture of the multi-sheet design for prohibiting the tangle of the piles, and, as the same as the cleaning sheet of the aforementioned patent and all the existing cleaning sheets on the market, the multiple sheets of which also comprise piles of uniform length, where the piles are not interlaced to enhance the dust collecting capability to improve the sweeping effect.
According to the above, all the mops of the prior art lay stress on tight conjunction with the floor, and their wiping portions are designated to be a flat surface or of a predetermined height, by which though better wiping effect can be obtained, the particles in the dust tend to scratch the article to be cleaned due to the lack of room for accommodating the particles of big size. Besides, the fiber bundles in the wiping region that actually participate in cleaning are stably fixed to the base of the sheet, thereby the movement flexibility thereof is also limited and it is thus difficult to effectively capture the dust with the mop.
Therefore, the present invention is proposed in view of the shortcomings of the aforementioned inventions.